I Can't Say Love
by Writer-kun
Summary: Usaha Ino dan Sakura untuk Menyatukan Naruto dan Hinata
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Say Love….

Chapter 1:Rencana

Gadis ini hanya bisa memandang dari jauh….Tak mampu bibir ini meluncurkan kata-kata hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya karena tak dapat menyatakan cintanya kepada si pemuda berambut kuning ,Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan sekarang dia sudah menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura.

Hinata Menyeka air matanya yang terbuang hampa,menurutnya sudah hilang peluang untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan,sabarkan saja suatu saat nanti Naruto akan mengerti perasaanmu"kata Ino berusaha menghentikan tangis gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu.

"A-aku ini bodoh ino-chan….Ka-kalau sa-saja a-aku berani me-menyatakan cintaku pada Naruto-kun….Pa-pasti se-sekarang Naruto-kun tak akan menyatakan perasanya pada Sakura-chan….."sesal Hinata sambil menangis sesenggukan di pundak Ino

"Itu tidak benar Hinata-chan…Aku tahu kau bisa menyatakan cintamu padanya,kau hanya belum siap dan belum waktunya kau menyatakan cintamu ya,jangan menangis akan ikut sedih bila kau bersedih"hibur sedikit tersenyum.

"Arigatou kau memang teman yang baik"Hinata memelukIno.

"Aku pulang dulu ya ….."Ino melihat Hinata yang berjalan pulang.

DI LAIN TEMPAT

''Kita sudah melaksanakan rencana kita,Naruto''Kata Sakura.

''Apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil Sakura-chan?''

'' Tenanglah,cinta akan menemukan jalannya

"Sakura!"Sakura menengok ke arah seseorang yang memanggil dirinya ,seorang gadis berambut pirang dikucir kuda menghampiri dirinya

"Oh, apa?"tanya Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"kata Ino ketika tepat didepan Sakura.

"Tentang apa?"tanya Sakura lagi

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain"

''kalau begitu kita ke cafe Ino''

DI CAFE

"Apa?!Kau serius Ino?Tidak bohong kan?!"kalau saja Ino tak menahan meja tempat mereka makan kue,pasti meja itu sudah roboh dan patah.

"Karenaitu Sakura,aku ingin memberitahu kau tentang hal ini agar kau tahu bahwa Hinata-chan sangat mencintai Naruto"kata Ino

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sakura?Aku tak mau melihat Hinata-chan menangis terus-menerus."sahut Ino,tetapi Sakura mempunyai suatu rencana.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan!Sebenarnya pernyataan cinta tadi hanyalah rencanaku dan Naruto,untuk mengetes apakah Hinata Suka Naruto atau malah berantakan rencananya. Tapi,aku punya rencana sebelumnya kita harus memberitahu Tsunade-sama agar rencana ini berjalan lancar!"sahut hanya menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda ia tak mengerti.

"Maksud kau?!"

"Nanti kau juga ikut aku menemui Tsunade-sama"kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino,membuat Ino hampir terjungkal.

To Be Continued

Maaf kalau jelek karena ini fic pertama review untuk kemajuan fic Ini.


	2. Chapter 2

_CERITA SEBELUMNYA_

"Apa?!Kau serius Ino?Tidak bohong kan?!"kalau saja Ino tak menahan meja tempat mereka makan kue,pasti meja itu sudah roboh dan patah.

"Karenaitu Sakura,aku ingin memberitahu kau tentang hal ini agar kau tahu bahwa Hinata-chan sangat mencintai Naruto"kata Ino

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sakura?Aku tak mau melihat Hinata-chan menangis terus-menerus."sahut Ino,tetapi Sakura mempunyai suatu rencana.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan!Sebenarnya pernyataan cinta tadi hanyalah rencanaku dan Naruto,untuk mengetes apakah Hinata Suka Naruto atau malah berantakan rencananya. Tapi,aku punya rencana sebelumnya kita harus memberitahu Tsunade-sama agar rencana ini berjalan lancar!"sahut hanya menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda ia tak mengerti.

"Maksud kau?!"

"Nanti kau juga ikut aku menemui Tsunade-sama"kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino,membuat Ino hampir terjungkal.

CHAPTER 2:HARI YANG MENYENANGKAN

Mata Hinata sembab dan masih menangis di kamarnya mengingat kejadian Hanabi mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya itu.

"Nee-chan,makan!niisan dan otousan sudah menunggumu dibawah"kata menyeka air matanya.

"Hmm,ne-nee-chan sedang tidak lapar -bilang sama o-otousan nee-chan tidak lapar"jawab Hinata masih sesenggukan.

"Tapi nee-chan,ayah dan Neji-niisan sudah menunggumu dan kata mereka sejak siang hingga sore kau sama sekali belum keluar kamar dan kalau kau sakit bagaimana nee-chan?"kata Hanabi khawatir.

"Nee-chan tidak lapar Hanabi!Sekarang,tinggalkan kakak sendiri!"bentak Hinata. pertama kali ini Hinata marah karena kakaknya sedang bad -buru Hanabi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu.

Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya ketika Hanabi hanya berjalan seorang diri tanpa Hinata.

"Mana Hinata?"tanya Hiashi melipat tangannya.

"Nee-chan tidak mau keluar ,dia tadi sempat bilang ,dia tidak lapar."kata Hanabi

"Sebenarnya,ada apa dengan Hinata?Tak seperti ia sedang tidak enak badan."gumam Hiashi yang tak menikmati makanannya,malah memikirkan yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hiashi,segera menyahut

"Hiashi-sama,kalau diperkenankan biar saya yang menyelidiki apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Hinata-sama."kata Neji menawarkan memandang Neji dalam.

"Baiklah Neji,aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu,tolong bantu aku"ucap Hiashi dalam diam.

KANTOR HOKAGE

Tsunade tidak terlalu mendengarkan cerita Sakura,sampai cerita intinya Tsunade baru terkejut.

"Apa itu benar Sakura?!Aku tak pernah tahu hal itu."kata Tsunade.

"Aku pun semula tak percaya dengan semua itu ,itu cerita dari Ino,aku pun sudah mulai merasakannya sejak lama tapi aku tak yakin aku pikir itu hanya perasaan ku saja,ternyata itu kenyataan"jawab Sakura.

"Lalu,apa rencanamu?"tanya Tsunade melipat tangannya.

"Aku ingin memperjodohkan Hinata dengan Naruto aku tahu,Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto"jelas menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tapi,bukankah Naruto masih menyukaimu?Lalu,bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?Cinta kan tidak bisa dipaksakan,Sakura"kata Ino.

"Kau tenang saja ini tak akan pernah menyakitinya,lagipula sekarang Naruto sudah mencintai Hinata,dalam rencana ini aku akan membuat Naruto menjadi sangat mencintai Hinata."kata Sakura.

APARTEMEN NARUTO

Naruto memandang langit-langit apartemennya.

"Hah….Aku harus mencintai gadis yang bisa kucintai dengan tulus dan gadis itu juga mencintaiku dengan ,siapa?Yang aku tahu,tak ada seorang wanita pun menyukaiku …"keluh Naruto berdiri dari kasurnya dan memakai memikirkan wanita,lebih baik makan ramen.

Kricing…Suara bel yang menyentuh kepala Naruto memasuki sudah hapal siapa yang datang itu dan langsung menyerahkan semangkuk ramen tanpa dipesan Naruto.

"Hehehe,oji-san tahu saja pesananku!"cengir Naruto sambil mengambil tersenyum.

"Aku kan sudah tahu pesananmu .Ngomong-ngomong,ini kan malam tidak mengajak seseorang untuk kencan Naruto?"goda hampirtersedak,buru-buru ia mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"Ehm,aku tak punya waktu Teuchi Ojii-san "kata Naruto sambil menunggu ramen pesanannya yang kedua,iseng-iseng Naruto memandang keluar menangkap seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan jaket ungu abu-abu.

"Hinata?Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini di sini?"tegur Naruto. Yang disapa malah terkejut dan pastinya blushing.

"Hmm…a-ano a-aku sedang jalan-jalan saja.."jawab Hinata gugup.

"Malam-malam begini dingin,sendirian tidak baik kau bisa sakit dan ya, kau mau ku traktir ramen?"Yang diajak hanya mengangguk.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang makan dengan lahapnya tak peduli dengan ramen yang ada didepannya.

"Hinata,kok kamu ngelihatin aku terus sih?Dimakan dong ramennya"tegur Naruto begiu tahu Hinata memperhatikan langsung memerah wajahnya begitu tertangkap basah melihat -pelan ia menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya.

Sekarang,gantian Naruto yang memandangnya,ia sangat cantik,manis,imut,perhatian,berani,pantang menyerah,tak pernah mengeluh semua yang bagus ada di gadis yang sempurna di mata Naruto.

Hinata…..Kau memang gadis yang sempurna ?Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?!Sadarlah Naruto!Kau tak pantas untuknya!Dia itu berasal dari klan terkenal!Bandingkan dengan dirimu!

Hinata menatap Naruto yang memandangnya,lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?Halo,Naruto-kun?"Naruto langsung sadar dan wajahnya berubah merah sedikit.

"Ka-kamu kenapa ngelihatin aku?A-aku ada yang salah ya?"tanya Hinata dengan heran plus blushing.

"Ehm,ti-tidak kok.I-itu ada ramen di mulutmu"tunjuk Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengelapnya ke wajah ,Hinata salting dan wajahnya dihiasi garis merah diwajahnya.

Naruto pun terkejut dengan kelakuannya yang ikut blushing seperti Hinata.

"Ehm!"Deham Teuchi,dan kedua remaja itu bertambah merah dan Ayame tertawa.

"Hahahaha,sudahlah tidak usah malu-malu,kalau lagi kencan,memang harus mesra."kata Ayame dengan seringai dan Hinata buru-buru menghabiskan ramen mereka masing-masing.

Selesai makan,mereka berdua berjalan dengan sangat hening karena 2 remaja ini saling diam dan tak mau bicara ,masih kikuk.

"Naruto-kun,a-aku pu-pulang dulu -terima kasih atas traktirannya.A-aku jadi merepotkanmu…"kata menyengir.

"Hehehehe,sama-sama tidak malah senang malam ini bisa jalan-jalan ,apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?Ini sudah sangat malam , nanti kau diapa-apakan lagi sama orang."sahut ini pertama kali ini Naruto perhatian sama ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu ayo!"Naruto tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan kaget, Naruto merasa ia telah lancang memegang tangan Hinata dan buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ah,maaf tidak ya aku sudah lancang denganmu"kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.A-aku malah senang kok"kata Hinata sambil tersenyum plus muka memerah.

"Apa aku boleh menggandeng tanganmu lagi?"pinta Naruto menggoda tersipu dan dengan malu-malu ia tersenyum Naruto langsung menggaet tangan Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika sampai di Mansion Klan Hyuuga.

"Hinata,terima kasih ya kau sudah mau menemaniku malam ini."ucap Naruto sebelum ia pergi ke apartemennya.

"A-aku juga terima kasih -kau sudah mengajak ku -gomenasai kalau aku membuatmu repot…"ucap Hinata dengan gaya bicara malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum dan membelai ramut indigo Hinata yang tertunduk malu dan blushing.

"Tidak,kau tidak merepotkan ku aku senang sekali kau mau kuajak makan malan dan jalan-jalan Hinata,aku pulang dulu tidur jangan malam-malam ya,nanti kau sakit Jaa-Matte!"Naruto langsung meloncat dengan mendekap dadanya yang berdegup kencang krena hari itu sangat menyenangkan dan sudah menyembuhkan luka dihatinya itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

SAYA MOHON UNTUK PEMBACA FIC GAJE INI,AGAR ANDA ME-REVIEW FIC .


End file.
